interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Moss
English Etymology mos; akin to Old English meós, German moos, Old High German mos, mios, Icelandic mosi, Danish mos, Swedish mossa, Latin muscus. Pronunciation * , * , , * * Noun # Any of various small green plants of the division Bryophyta (formerly class Musci). # A clump or patch of such plants covering the ground or other surface. # Any of various other non-related plants, algae, or fungi of a similar appearance. Usage notes * The plural form mosses is used when more than one kind of moss is meant. The singular moss is used referring to a collection of moss plants of the same kind. Derived terms * American moss * animal moss * apple-moss * a rolling stone gathers no moss * beard-moss * black moss * bog moss * carrageen moss * Ceylon moss * chalice moss * chin-cough moss * club moss, club-moss, club-foot moss * Corsican moss * cup-moss * enmoss * film moss * Florida moss * flowering moss * hair-moss * hairy moss * head moss * heath-moss * horned moss * Iceland moss * idle-moss * Irish moss * Jaffna moss * long-moss * moss-agate * moss-animal, moss-animalcule * moss-back, mossback * moss-backed, mossbacked, mossy-backed * moss-bag * moss-bank * moss-basket * moss-bass * moss-bee * moss-berry, mossberry * mossbluiter * moss-box * moss campion * moss-carder, moss-carder bee * moss-cheeper * moss-copper * moss-coral * moss-corn * moss crêpe * moss-crop * moss-earth * mossed * mosser * mossery * moss-fiber, moss-fibre * moss-flow * moss frog * mossful * moss-gold * moss green * moss-grown, mossgrown * moss-hag, moss-hagg * moss-hagger * moss hair * moss-head * moss horn * moss-house * mossify * mossland * mossless * moss-litter * moss-locust * moss-oak * moss opal * moss-peat * moss pink * mossplant * moss-polyp * moss-rake * moss-reeve * moss rose * moss-rush * moss-seat * moss-starch * moss stitch * moss-tenant * moss-trooper * mosstroopery * moss-trooping * moss-whin * moss-willow * moss-wood * moss-work * mossy * oak moss * pearl moss * peat-moss * reindeer moss * rose moss * round-leaved feather-moss * salt rock moss * scale-moss * sea-moss * snake moss * Spanish moss * spike moss * staghorn moss, stag's horn moss * tree-moss * unmossed * white moss Translations * Albanian: * Arabic: (’úšna) , * Armenian: մամուռ (mamuṙ) * Basque: * Catalan: molsa * Chinese: 青苔 (qīngtái) * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: musko * Estonian: * Fijian: lumi * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Hawaiian: limu * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Ilocano: lumot * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: コケ (苔, koke) * Korean: 이끼 (iggi) * Latin: muscus * Macedonian: * Maori: * Mongolian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: muşchi * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: , * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Welsh: mwsogl * Yiddish: מאָך (mokh) * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * Macedonian: * Mandarin: , * Spanish: * Swedish: Verb # To become covered with moss. #: An oak whose boughs were '''mossed' with age.'' # To cover (something) with moss. Translations * Estonian: * Finnish: See also * bryophyte * lichen * muscoid External links * Wikipedia article on moss el:moss fr:moss ko:moss io:moss id:moss it:moss hu:moss ml:moss nl:moss pl:moss ru:moss simple:moss fi:moss ta:moss te:moss tr:moss vi:moss zh:moss